Inhuman Exhaustion
by chameleon75
Summary: Cas remembers why he formed and maintains 'a profound bond' with Dean Winchester.


**Inhuman Exhaustion**

Author: Chameleon75

Rating: T

Characters: Castiel (POV), Dean and Sam Winchester

Pairing: none; (but could be Dean/Castiel if you squint and tilt your head like Cas does)

Word Count: 1803

Warnings: None.

Spoilers: Just to be safe, general references from past seasons to current.

Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue me! Just borrowing Sera's boys and having some fun with them.

Summary: Cas remembers why he formed and maintains 'a profound bond' with Dean Winchester.

A/N: This piece wouldn't leave me alone. I tried to write the angels as I see them on the show. They are pretty formal and I tried to convey that with this style of communication. Writing Cas was harder than I thought it would be. He is so straight-laced and I believe is more difficult to write because of that. Unbeta'ed all mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy the piece and any advice/reviews/critiques are welcomed and appreciated.

Waiting for your human counterparts to wake up can be chore. The boys retired after a long day of gathering enough demon blood for Sam before saying yes to Lucifer. Castiel was restless though and he decided to pass time by trying to read non-hunting related material. Such an item is hard to find in Bobby's study, but eventually Castiel settles on a book of quotes from various sources. Ever since that night, passages from that text fitting certain scenes find their way into the angel's thoughts.

It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light. ~Aristotle

This started soon after reading the book. When Dean went to be with Sam/Lucifer at the battlefield, Castiel was awestruck with by the devotion he was honored to witness. Knowing he would probably die at his brother's hands, Dean still wanted to provide whatever comfort and protection he could. His decision illustrated the commitment Dean has for Sam that humbles most outsiders looking in. That moment affected Cas and Bobby enough to follow Dean towards his light and provide whatever help they could offer.

Today a vastly different quote made itself known after a rather bloody battle. Several angels on both sides were killed, maimed or injured. As Castiel looks upon his brothers-in-arms this passage drifts across his mind...

In their eyes as they pass is not hatred, not excitement, not despair, not the tonic of their victory - there is just the simple expression of being here as though they had been here doing this forever, and nothing else. ~Ernie Pyle

Seeing the weariness in his brothers, Castiel makes up his mind to make an unusual request of his comrades.

"Brothers, you have fought well in the past and today is no exception. I know this battle is draining on even the strongest among us and I think we need a few hours to find our center and focus for what may be coming. Everyone who fought in today's engagement should consider taking the next eight hours and doing whatever it is you do to gather strength. The frontline fighters are dismissed until then."

"Liwet, can you hold the fort and tend to our injured while I take my own advice and seek my center?" Cas asks of his second-in-command. "After I return everyone here will be relieved and given the same amount of time to pursue their interest".

"Hold the fort? Castiel you spent too much time interacting with humans, you're continuing talk like them. But in answer to your question…yes. I can keep watch while you are gone." Liwet replied.

Castiel flashes the briefest of smiles before replying, "The human's manner of communication does tend to make an impression. Thank you for agreeing to stand guard and please call for me if you need my assistance."

When I admire the wonders of a sunset or the beauty of the moon, my soul expands in the worship of the creator. ~Gandhi

After returning to his vessel, Cas is sitting crossed-legged with his eyes closed on the cliff's edge. He breathes in the salty air, enjoys the wind on his face, hears the sea lap the beach and feels the earth he is perched upon. As he is absorbing all this, Gandhi's words are remembered and he opens his eyes to gaze up at the moon. It is huge in the evening sky and remembers that it is the closest it's been to earth in over a decade. Seeing the orb brings a peace to his soul and he is reminded why he is fighting for this world.

Just then a whisper reaches his thoughts. _Castiel. Hey Cas. If you are not busy maybe you could wing on down here? It's been awhile since you were here and I need to talk to you. Come on Cas. Take a break from angel battles for a few hours and get down here. _

Cas hears Dean's call and sighs. He knew getting a few hours away his responsibilities was a long shot. But he figured he would get more than two hours before being called back into service. Deciding to abandon his pursuit to find his center, Castiel focuses on Dean and goes to him.

"Hello Dean"

Dean starts as Cas appears behind his back, "Shit Cas. You give me a minor heart attack every time you do that."

"You called, were you not prepared to receive me?" Cas slightly tilts his head as he voices the question. Sam laughs at the observation.

Sam approaches Cas and shakes his hand. "Hey Cas, How have you been? How are things going for you up there?"

Castiel is reminded how different Sam is re-souled. The RoboSam (as Dean referred to the soulless vessel) would not have cared enough to ask how heaven's war was playing out. "For the moment we are holding our own but the battle is taking their toll on everyone." Cas softly growls.

"Sorry to hear that Cas" Sam sincerely replies. His eyes relay how much he means it and Cas is heartened for the first time. Maybe putting Sam's soul back in his body won't end up causing Dean unbearable future pain. Hopefully the wall Death install will hold back Sam's time in hell.

Turning back to Dean, Castiel asks "What do you need Dean? I have limited time available before I am due to return to the garrison"

"Well Cas, I didn't ask you down for anything in particular. We just finished hunting a golem and it was Sam's turn to decide how to spend this evening. Samantha over there shot down my suggestion to go to the local bar and instead wants to stay in and drink here. I thought maybe if you weren't busy…you could join us and hang out. We haven't done that yet since Sam has returned. I thought maybe you could celebrate Sammy's return, our successful hunt and any victories you might have claimed in your battle up there. Come on, Cas. Even angels need a night off." Dean grumbled

"Dean, are you inviting me on a date?" Castiel ask with a barely-there smile. Sam guffaws and shakes his head as Dean's jaw hits the floor.

"Whatever…Answer the question. Do you have time to join us this evening?" Dean asked again after picking his jaw off the floor and regaining his composure.

"Yes. I have a few hours yet before I am due back and I will be honored to spend them with you and Sam."

"Cool. Sammy order pizza. Me and Cas will go to the liquor store and pick up some essentials. Ready, Cas?" Dean asks as he is pulling on his leather jacket. Castiel walks over to him ready to transport him to the store.

Seeing Cas coming at him with two fingers raised Dean quickly backs up and holds out a hand. "NO. Scotty. You will not beam me up tonight. Let's do this the old-fashioned way and drive there." Grabbing his keys he heads out to the Impala.

Returning armed with three bottles of various types of whiskey, the smell of pizza greets them. Sam has music playing on the alarm clock beside the bed and a pack of cards sitting on the table.

They end up eating pizza and playing poker for a couple of hours. Sam convinces Cas to try a slice of pizza despite not having a need to consume food or drink. Dean pours him a glass of honey whiskey on the rocks because he claims pizza and liquor goes together. Observing the easy back and forth between Sam and Dean, watching Dean's eyes light up just being near his brother again and being included in this intimate celebration reminds Castiel just how much he misses not only earth but spending downtime in the company of the Winchesters.

Many drinks, two pizzas and a few hours later Sam decides to call it a night. Noting the time, Castiel is surprised how fast few hours have flown by. He only has about an hour left before he has to return to the fort.

Dean stands up declares "Come on Cas. I am not ready for bed just yet" as he heads out the door. Cas follows Dean and finds him sliding onto the hood the Impala. Cas joins him and looks up at the stars.

"So how is your war going Cas?" Dean ask

"As well as can be expected I guess, I dislike fighting with my brothers."

"Yeah fighting your family sucks." Dean agrees. "You know you can pop down here anytime you need to get away…right? You don't have to wait on a personal invitation next time. Consider this-us your home away from home and visit a bit more often."

"Thank you Dean. I will try to take you up on your generous offer." Cas replies

Sitting beside Dean on the hood, he gazes up at the sky; he feels the cold metal under him and the heat coming off Dean. He hears the sounds of traffic in the distance and relaxed breaths from his friend. The smell of the dumpster that is not far away is intermingled with aftershave, whiskey and garlic from the pizza. He can taste the honey whiskey on his tongue. These sights and sounds are as precious to him as the ones he experienced earlier this evening. The moon is just as beautiful here as it is in his seaside spot and realizes that he has found his center…and it resides with Dean.

Happiness is not something you postpone for the future; it is something you design for the present. ~Rohn

I checked the accuracy of my quotes used in this piece at brainyquote.

All reviews and critiques make me smile.


End file.
